


Anti-Bullying Training

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Blake didn't expect it to be so hard to get Velvet to take the right lessons from her training on how to stand up for herself. But as Blake's clones surround and strip Velvet, it's hard to call this a bad outcome.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Anti-Bullying Training

**Anti-Bullying Training**

  
Blake tried not to give in to the urge to rub her face. This was proving more… difficult than she had thought it would be. _Way_ more difficult than it should be. It was a good thing that the rest of Velvet’s team were off somewhere in the city, since as bad as this was, it would be _so_ much worse if Blake had to deal with people watching. As it was, Team CFVY’s dorm room was empty apart from the two of them.  
  
“Okay, Velvet,” Blake said, trying to keep her voice calm as she looked at the older girl. “Do you want to take this from the top again?”  
  
“Yes, please,” Velvet said, looking away and blushing. “I’m sorry, Blake, I’m sure that I’m going to get it right _this_ time.”  
  
Blake bit back the first answer that came to mind and just nodded. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. Then she looked at Velvet again.  
  
“Hey there, Bunbun,” Blake said, unconsciously lowering her voice and taking an aggressive stance as she stared at the slightly shorter girl. “What’s a girl like you doing in a good place like this.”  
  
Velvet breathed in and out quickly, her shoulders rising and falling. Blake kept up the glare, even as she hoped that this time, Velvet would be able to bust out one of the lines that Blake had helped her come up with.  
  
“I can, I-,” Velvet paused. “Sorry,” she said, looking down at her feet and blushing nervously.  
  
Blake’s eye twitched and her hands formed into fists that she just couldn’t get to relax. She made herself not take it out on Velvet. But come _on_. How could someone so spineless be so good at fighting? Part of Blake was amazed that Velvet had even managed to work up the nerve to come to her and ask her for help training.  
  
“Okay!” Blake barked, making Velvet draw back. “Maybe we should try something else.” A thought came to her. It wasn’t a very nice thought, but what the hell, if it actually managed to coax some defiance from Velvet, then it would be justified. “Let’s see what you do when this sort of thing happens.”  
  
Blake and several of her clones, all of them surrounding Velvet, suddenly got creepy, aggressive smiles on their faces. They stepped closer to Velvet, eating up the space in between them in an instant. Velvet swallowed as she looked around at the sudden tight circle she was trapped in, but she mostly just looked confused instead of worried.  
  
Blake had finally figured out how to get her clones to last for longer than an instant. It still wasn’t _long_ and if she kept them around for more than five minutes, the strain she started to feel all over punished her for it. But it was still a useful tool in all sorts of circumstances. Like right now, helping Velvet to learn to deal with a crowd hassling her.  
  
“A cute little thing like you,” Blake said, trying her best to sound dangerously seductive, “who knows what kind of danger you could end up in, here by yourself.”  
  
Certainly at least the threat of sexual assault should be enough to get Velvet to stand up for herself or something, right? Or if not actually stand up for herself, at least give her the motivation to try and get away to somewhere safer.  
  
“I, I’m sorry,” Velvet murmured, holding her hands together and staring down at the ground. “I, I got lost and I don’t know where to go!”  
  
Blake felt the side of her face twitch as she stared down at Velvet. Come on! That was the easiest situation she could have tossed to Velvet that the two of them hadn’t already tried. She took a deep breath and tried again, putting a hand on Velvet’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, babe,” Blake said, modeling herself after the sleazeballs she saw in movies, right before they got shoved through a wall, “my friends and I know where someone like you should be.”  
  
Blake tried to get her clones to chuckle menacingly. But she screwed up the timing and they all laughed in unison, in the exact same way and the exact same tone. It was _creepy_. And Velvet didn’t seem to notice as the blush on her face got brighter and brighter.  
  
“I don’t want any trouble,” Velvet said, so softly that Blake could barely hear her.  
  
“What was that, cutie?” Blake asked, grabbing Velvet’s chin and tilting her head up. “We don’t all have big ears like you do. You’ve got to speak up.”  
  
Blake felt uneasy with herself for bringing race into this. But it was a real hot-button topic for her, so maybe it would be enough for Velvet to do something more than quietly ask for Blake to stop and to stare at the ground.  
  
“I don’t want you guys to get angry with me,” Velvet said, starting to breathe heavily. “I just want to go and… do stuff,” she finished, coughing a bit nervously as the lack of actual stakes in this exercise made themselves felt.  
  
“Oh, trying to leave so soon,” one of Blake’s clones said, resting a hand on Velvet’s shoulder. “What, don’t you enjoy our company, cutie?”  
  
“I think she needs to learn just how nice we can be,” Blake said, dropping the concentration and also some of her clones. They didn’t make a sound as they flashed out of existence. “Maybe we ought to teach her a lesson or two.”  
  
“You guys don’t need to do that,” Velvet said, shaking her head as a fresh batch of clones appeared behind her. “I can just manage on my own!”  
  
“What and leave someone like you without anyone looking out for her?” Blake asked with a chuckle as she ran her hand along Velvet’s shoulder. “That’s not a very good idea, is it?” Her mind was barely staying one step ahead of her mouth and she knew that if she paused to think about what she was saying or doing, it was all going to come crashing down into an awkward pile of embarrassment as she lost her train of thought. “No, I think you’re going to come with us and we can keep each other company.”  
  
Surely even _Velvet_ had to see that this was the lead in for some pretty nasty stuff, right? Surely this would be what would finally get her to show some of the courage she _had_ to have as a Huntress in training, right?  
  
“A-are you sure that there’s nasty people around here?” Velvet asked shyly, looking up at Blake with big eyes. “Are there a lot of them?”  
  
Blake felt an _expression_ pass over her face. That was about as precise as she could get. She felt the urge to reach down and shake Velvet, to try and get her friend to finally stand up for herself. _Velvet_ had been the one to come to Blake and ask her for help in the first place!  
  
“You’d be shocked at the kinds of things that some of the guys around here can do to girls who wander around by themselves,” one of the clones said, running her fingers through Velvet’s hair. “It can really be…” the clone paused and laughed, “something special.”  
  
Blake was flying blind right now. She wasn’t really certain what the clones or her were talking about, but it also didn’t really matter. If Velvet didn’t try to ask for any details, then Blake wouldn’t have to _give_ any details. She could just keep on slowly pushing the envelope and see what it would take to get Velvet to stand up for herself.  
  
“But I’m sure a good girl like you,” Blake said, stepping closer to Velvet until she was staring down into Velvet’s brown eyes, “doesn’t want to hear about that sort of thing, do you? No,” Blake traced her fingertips up Velvet’s shoulder and neck until they were pressing against bare skin. “Someone like you just wants to hop along back home, right?”  
  
“But what if I run into those people after I leave you?” Velvet said softly. “How will I protect myself?”  
  
Blake had _seen_ Velvet do a spinning kick that had torn the head off of a training dummy. She was shockingly good at hand-to-hand combat and that wasn’t even touching on her actual weapon. There wasn’t a group of street thugs or whatever the hell Blake was pretending to be that could actually threaten her.  
  
“From a group like that?” Blake said, buying time as she tried to think of something to say. “Well, they could do all sorts of nasty things to a little cutie like you. Not like _us_.” She reached down and grabbed Velvet’s wrist with her other hand. “We can treat you _right_.”  
  
Surely grabbing her arm would make Velvet respond? And it did. Not in the way that she _should_ have responded, but she did respond.  
  
Velvet made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat and she blushed _really_ hard. Blake blinked as she stared down at her friend. Velvet was actually starting to look really cute. Blake had already been aware of that, of course. (How couldn’t she? She was a teenager, surrounded by attractive, fit teens who usually wore tight clothing. Of course she had masturbated to the thought of over a dozen of her friends in various combinations.) But now she was starting to become _aware_ of it. Velvet looked _really_ cute right now, shifting her weight from side to side as she muttered something so quiet that Blake couldn’t actually hear it.  
  
Blake could feel her cat ears trying to twitch around on top of her head, being more honest to what she was feeling than her face actually was. And she could feel a strange mix of frustration, lust and desire forming inside of her belly. And in parts lower down, too. She could feel her rod starting to get erect as she looked at Velvet. Hopefully it wasn’t going to show up against her pants.  
  
Velvet’s ears were twitching back and forth, the brown-haired rabbit ears displaying more motion than Blake had actually thought that they would be capable of. She looked pretty cute in her Beacon uniform, the black and red outfit making her _so_ desirable as she shifted around from side to side.  
  
“Yeah,” one of the clones said, running her hands down Velvet’s back. “I know just what to do with a cute little thing like you.”  
  
All four of the clones that Blake had made were pressing in close against Velvet now, completely and utterly surrounding her, keeping her trapped in between them. There were almost identical expressions on all of their faces as they stared down at Velvet. Looks of _lust_ , pure and complete, leering lust as they obviously checked out the brown-haired rabbit Faunus. And Velvet wasn’t really responding to the obvious and clear sexual danger she was in. Was she somehow not picking up on the signs? Blake decided to kick things up a notch. Maybe if things were more obvious, Velvet would start to respond the way she should. And Blake could go somewhere and properly take care of the situation she was feeling in her pants.  
  
“And since we’re doing such a good job of making sure no bad sorts end up taking advantage of you,” Blake said, running her hand down to grab Velvet’s breast through her red and black jacket and blouse, “maybe there’s something you could do for us as well.”  
  
“W-what do you mean?” Velvet asked, not drawing away from the hand as Blake left it to rest on Velvet’s breast.  
  
“I mean,” Blake said, drawing on books she had read and movies she had watched, “maybe it’s time if we see just how slutty a bunny can be. What do you think, girls?”  
  
This time, at least, Blake managed to make sure that all of the Blake clones didn’t nod at the same time in the exact same way. They still all used the same gesture as they agreed with her, but at least there was half a second in between the first one nodding and the next. And so on and so forth. The gesture was probably wasted on Velvet, who wasn’t looking up, but at least Blake was getting better with this sort of thing.  
  
“I don’t know if I can do anything that you’d like,” Velvet said shyly.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Blake said. Mentally, she swore to herself and decided that she was just going to go as far and as fast as she could to see when Velvet would finally display a hint of backbone. At which point she would back off and try to build on that. “A pretty little mouth like that would look great wrapped around my cock.”  
  
Blake blushed pretty hard as she said that, expecting an outraged response as she certainly should. But Velvet didn’t slap the taste out of Blake’s mouth. Instead, she just blushed some more (her face was as red as Ruby’s cloak by now).  
  
“Oh, are you sure about that?” Velvet asked. “Do you really want something like that?”  
  
“Hell yeah we do, you bimbo bunny,” one of the clones said. “Let’s see some good sucking action here, slut.”  
  
More and more of the clones were touching Velvet now, running their hands over her clothing and stroking her ears. Blake couldn’t get more than the vaguest possible sense through her clones of what they were actually feeling, but she could tell that it was a pretty nice sensation. She grinned as she joined in on the molesting, touching Velvet’s modest breasts through her school uniform and watching Velvet shiver and shake.  
  
And still not actually try to squirm away from the hands that were touching her or anything crazy like that. Velvet just kept on moaning and gasping as ten different hands stroked her body, all of them moving in sync as Blake felt up her friend.  
  
It actually felt pretty nice to be touching Velvet like this. It was feeling _really_ nice and Blake shivered in arousal as she kept on touching Velvet, feeling the soft body through Velvet’s clothes. Her mind was starting to get filled up with some really erotic imagery as she wondered just what Velvet might look like without her clothes on.  
  
“What are you still doing standing up?” Blake asked, mustering her nerve and putting her hands on Velvet’s shoulders. She pushed down, though not with enough force to drive even a six-year-old down. “Get down on your knees.”  
  
Velvet went to her knees so quickly that Blake was left holding on to open air. She blinked a bit and then looked down at Velvet. Velvet was staring up at her, her face red and blushing and looking very cute. Blake swallowed and felt her dick twitch inside of her pants as she stared.  
  
“That’s a good first step,” one of the clones said. “But you’re going to be doing a whole lot more.” Two of the clones undid the concealed zippers on their pants and pulled their dicks out. “A slutty bunny like you has to know how to suck cock.”  
  
“I’m sorry I’m such a slut,” Velvet said softly as she slowly reached up and wrapped her hands around the two shafts waving from side to side in front of her face. “Please forgive me.”  
  
Blake… wasn’t certain how she was supposed to respond to that. At all. Luckily, she didn’t really need to think of a proper answer as Velvet started to softly kiss one of the hard dicks. Blake could get a bit of pleasure out of that. Not a lot, but it was enough to get her engine revving.  
  
Blake had never actually seen sexy times happening in front of her in person before. Well, from time to time at the various White Fang camps, but that had always just been a case of stepping into the wrong tent and then stepping out three seconds later at a lot faster pace. Actually seeing a cute girl like Velvet giving someone a blowjob was something brand new to Blake. And something _wonderful_. The way Velvet looked as she bobbed up and down along the cock of one clone as her hand glided up and down along the other one was _amazing_. Blake shivered and felt her own dick get as hard as a rock, partly from what she was feeling from the clones and partly from just how _amazingly hot_ this was.  
  
“That’s it,” Blake said on autopilot, drawing from porn to fill in the words that her mind just wasn’t able to properly say. “Suck that cock, you bunny bitch.”  
  
Man, this raceplay stuff was still making Blake feel uncomfortable. But if Velvet was even noticing any of it, she wasn’t giving the slightest sign of it. She just kept on sucking the two dicks, before switching to the other one.  
  
Blake was running close to her limit of how long she could keep these two clones going. She was going to need to distract Velvet with something, otherwise the rabbit Faunus would still be sucking the clones cocks when they vanished. And that would just _have_ to kill the mood stone cold dead.  
  
“Hey there,” Blake said, grabbing Velvet’s hair and _gently_ tugging it so that Velvet was forced to look at her. “Don’t you think that you can ignore the rest of us.” She tried to remember the roleplay that they had been doing. “We’re _all_ keeping you safe and we’re all going to get a piece of you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Velvet said softly. Her hands dropped away from the two dicks. Blake sighed in relief as they vanished, to be quickly replaced with a new, identical pair. “Please, I won’t forget about you!”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Blake said, fiddling with her zipper with one hand. Velvet took over and undid the zipper, letting Blake’s stiff cock fall out and almost smack her right in the face. “You’re going to be thanking all of us for a long time, got that?”  
  
Velvet nodded shyly as she started to suck Blake’s cock. And it felt _great_. The blowjobs that Blake’s clones had given her couldn’t begin to compare with how amazing this was. Blake moaned, her hands flashing down to grab either side of Velvet’s head and hold her right _there_ , making sure there was no way that her friend could stop sucking as a shockingly good pair of lips bobbed up and down Blake’s rod and as a tongue made the whole thing feel even better.  
  
Behind Velvet, two of the clones were squatting and feeling Velvet’s rear up. Velvet was making little squeaking sounds around Blake’s cock as that happened, something that made Blake feel even better as the sounds traveled through her dick. And she could even see how the clones were touching Velvet, how they had flipped up her skirt so that only her panties were in the way of their hands. She couldn’t see _much_ of Velvet’s butt, but Blake did like what she could see. And she had a feeling that she was going to get to see even more of it before this… training was over.  
  
Right now, Blake was just focusing on how it felt to have Velvet suck her cock. The long and short of it was that it felt really, really good. Just _amazingly_ good, actually, having the cute little rabbit bouncing up and down along her cock, making soft gagging noises as she filled her mouth up with Blake’s rod again and again. And the way her tongue was moving around inside of her mouth, along Blake’s cock, was really great as well. Blake _loved_ this feeling and she couldn’t get enough of it as she felt Velvet giving what had to be the best blowjob that Blake would ever get in her entire life.  
  
The other two clones, that weren’t busy molesting Velvet’s rear, had their dicks out as well. And Velvet was running her hands up and down along them as she focused on Blake’s dick. Something that Blake had absolutely no problems with whatsoever.  
  
“Come on,” Blake said softly, shivering as she felt the arousal build and build inside of her. “You’re going to be a good little cumslut and swallow every drop of what I give you, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Velvet said softly, glancing up at Blake and then looking away. “Just please keep me safe.”  
  
It was an effort to remember that they were doing some roleplay. Blake took a deep breath and nodded as Velvet kept on kissing her way up and down along Blake’s cock, pressing her lips against the hard shaft before opening her jaw and swallowing the entire thing.  
  
“Yeah, but keeping you safe doesn’t come for free,” Blake said. “You’re going to do exactly what I tell you to, alright? No arguments, no fussing.”  
  
Velvet nodded shallowly and kept on sucking Blake. And it still felt so _good_. Blake swallowed, feeling the orgasm rising up inside of her. She couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
Blake’s grip on Velvet’s head tightened as she felt the orgasm forming inside of her. This was it, this was as long as she could possibly last for.   
  
Blake moaned as she came. This was the best orgasm of her life. And the largest. She outright _flooded_ Velvet’s mouth with her seed, Velvet making some spluttering sounds as she tried to swallow all of the semen that was suddenly filling her up. Some of it was already dribbling down her chin and onto her Beacon uniform, even as Blake could feel her throat working as she swallowed more and more of it.  
  
The sensation was incredible. Blake could barely manage to stay upright. She gasped as her dick twitched and pulsed inside of Velvet’s mouth, as all the while, it poured more and more semen into Velvet’s mouth. Blake hadn’t realized how backed up she was but there was a _lot_ of cum that she was pouring into her friend. And Velvet was being a good girl and taking it all.  
  
And while Blake was cumming, her clones were still groping and feeling Velvet up. And Velvet still wasn’t doing anything that could be remotely considered resisting the hands wandering over her body. She still let herself get touched and groped and felt up, over and over and over again. Blake didn’t have _any_ problems with that and thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, as little as she could get from her clones.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Blake said. “Damn it, that was amazing.”  
  
Velvet didn’t say anything for a while. She was too busy swallowing all of the semen that was inside of her mouth. And there was a _lot_ of cum. Velvet’s cheeks were bulging outwards from the amount of cum that Blake had poured into her. And Blake was still feeling horny. How could she _not_ be feeling horny, when Velvet was still looking this cute and irresistible?  
  
“Don’t start slacking off now,” one of the clones said as Velvet tried to recover from the huge amount of semen inside of her mouth and that was dribbling down her chin. “You know what you have to do, right? Or else,” the clone laughed meanly, “we’ll throw you out and you’ll find out how other people treat a girl like you.”  
  
“I’ll be a good girl!” Velvet squeaked as she started to suck on the dicks on either side of her. “So please don’t do that!”  
  
“That all depends,” one of the other clones said, giving Velvet’s rear a firm slap. “Just so long as you do what we want you to, it will all be fine. But any backtalk…” the clone shook her head, not that Velvet could see it. “You’re going to be wishing that you had listened to us.”  
  
Velvet said something that was probably agreement from around the cock in her mouth. Blake sighed in satisfaction as she stared down at her friend. Wow, Velvet looked cute. But maybe she could look even cuter if she was wearing less. And if Velvet objected to that, well, that would be good as well. Because, Blake told herself, it would be proof that Velvet actually could stand up for herself if _enough_ stuff actually ended up happening.  
  
“Some one like you,” Blake said, stroking Velvet’s cheek, “doesn’t need to be wearing clothes.” She made an entirely unnecessary gesture at her clones. “Strip her.”  
  
The clones descended on Velvet, starting to strip her. Velvet made sounds of protest and wiggled from side to side, but her movements somehow never actually seemed to affect anything. They certainly didn’t get in the way of Velvet quickly ending up completely naked in front of Blake and her clones.  
  
Both Blake and her clones started in appreciation at Velvet’s body. It was a _nice_ body. A really nice body, from head to toe. She didn’t have very large breasts, certainly not like Pyrrha or Yang. And she wasn’t tall, either. But she didn’t need those things to look adorable. Blake could feel her cock, hard as a rock, twitching as she looked Velvet over. The way Velvet was trying to hide her body with her hands didn’t do anything but add something _extra_ to what she had. She just looked so darn _good_.  
  
Actually, now that Velvet was naked… Blake sniffed the air. She thought that she could actually smell some arousal in the room. And Blake could tell where it was coming from. She stared at Velvet, who still looked very cutely embarrassed, staring down and not saying much of anything as she fidgeted in the circle that Blake and her clones had formed around her. Though the red on her cheeks wasn’t quite the right shade or in quite the right place to just be nervousness, Blake thought.  
  
“Well,” Blake said, rubbing her hands together before reaching out to grab Velvet’s breasts. “This _is_ a good look on you. It’s going to be the new normal, right?”  
  
“Only thing we might want to add would be a leotard and fishnet stockings,” one of the clones said as the idea occurred to Blake. “This little cutie would really look nice giving us some drinks.”  
  
The clones were starting to grope Velvet just as thoroughly as Blake was. Their hands were wandering all over her, touching and stroking and fondling. And none of them were being as aggressive as Blake was herself. Because this felt _really_ good, having someone else’s body underneath her hands. Blake licked her lips and smiled as she kept on going, feeling how Velvet’s breasts felt underneath her hands and listening to the sounds that Velvet kept on making as she got felt up.  
  
“But, I don’t want to wear that,” Velvet said.  
  
“So what?” Blake asked, feeling confident in giving that answer since there was no way to actually get a bunnysuit. “You’re still going to wear what we tell you and do what we tell you. Or else.”  
  
“…Okay,” Velvet said softly.  
  
Blake nodded in satisfaction as she reached down between Velvet’s legs. She batted Velvet’s hand out of the way and started rubbing at her crotch. _Wow_ , that was one wet pussy. That was a _really_ wet pussy. Before Blake knew it, her finger was slipping inside of Velvet’s folds and rubbing at her inner walls. The sound Velvet made at that, well, _cute_ wasn’t nearly enough to describe it. Blake wanted to hear more and more of that sound, she wanted to hear _so_ much more. She shivered and kept on working, feeling Velvet up and listening to the sweet, sweet sounds and feeling the arousal pulsing inside of her as she went to work.  
  
The clones were so close around Velvet that they didn’t even need to use their hands to touch her anymore. She was surrounded and Velvet didn’t actually look all that upset with how she was being treated. So that was an open invitation to keep on going, obviously.  
  
One of the clones behind Velvet stepped forward and grabbed her forearms, pulling them to the side and making sure Velvet couldn’t possibly hope to hide her naked body from the eyes that were running all over her. And then the clone started to rub her dick against Velvet’s rear.  
  
“This is a nice bouncy butt you’ve got,” the clone said, making some very exaggerated hip thrusts as she rubbed back and forth. “I can’t wait to see how good it looks stuffed with cock.”  
  
“I’m more interested in feeling this tight little pussy get wrapped around my rod,” another clone said, sneaking a hand along Velvet’s thigh until it was pressed right up against the leaking folds and Blake’s own hand. “How about it, cute stuff? Want to get double stuffed?”  
  
“The answer is yes,” a third clone said, playing with Velvet’s ears, running her hand up and down along them and making Velvet coo and gasp. “Even if she doesn’t want it to happen, this lewd body of hers…” The clone laughed.  
  
Blake looked around the dorm room. It was easy to tell who’s bed was who’s. The clones started moving Velvet over to her bed, driving her along as they groped and felt her up the entire way. Blake got in on the action as well, stroking Velvet’s skin and loving how soft and smooth it was.  
  
One of the clones sat down on Velvet’s bed and pulled Velvet down after her, onto her lap. Velvet’s eyes got _very_ wide as she felt the hard dick pressing against butt. Blake enjoyed the feeling as well. It was a _really_ nice feeling and she licked her lips as she felt the pressure. Then she took up a position in between Velvet’s legs.  
  
“You’re going to be a good little stuffed bunny for us, right?” Blake asked, kissing Velvet right away and preventing an answer. “You’re not going to give us any trouble at all, right?”  
  
Velvet shook her head as she opened her mouth and let Blake slide her tongue inside. The clones were starting to grope Velvet again and it was feeling really good for both her and Blake. Blake rubbed Velvet’s breast and started to rub her dick against Velvet’s stomach, feeling the soft skin there. But she already knew that there was somewhere softer and wetter, just waiting for her.  
  
One of the clones was crawling up onto Velvet’s bed, her dick right next to Velvet’s cheek. What she wanted was obvious. And she got it, too. Velvet turned her head and wrapped her mouth around the cock, slowly starting to suck on it like a good girl. Blake nodded and smiled and moved back a bit, looking down to make sure that she would be able to slide into Velvet’s pussy.  
  
Blake was feeling a bit nervous at the thought of actually getting to fuck someone else for the very first time. But she was still looking forward to the thought of getting to slide on inside of Velvet. She was _really_ looking forward to this, actually. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then lined herself up.  
  
And from there, it was just so _easy_ to enter Velvet. Blake was kind of surprised at just how easy it. And how _good_ it felt. It felt really, really good to fuck Velvet, to slide on in and feel the tight walls surrounding her dick. Blake shivered and held on tight to Velvet’s hips as she went deeper and deeper inside of Velvet, spreading the brown-haired girl open as she sank inside.  
  
She was also pretty surprised at just how _wet_ Velvet was. Blake had known that Velvet was turned on, but she hadn’t expected it to be like this. But she was _not_ complaining. Not even in the slightest. She looked into Velvet’s eyes as she filled her friend up and Velvet was looking right back at her, looking just as happy with what was happening as Blake was.  
  
And that didn’t change when the clone who’s lap she was sitting on lifted her up a bit and adjusted her dick to enter the right hole. Even through the weak link Blake had with the clone, she could feel the sense of satisfaction and excitement.  
  
Then Velvet was getting stuffed in two holes at once as the clone sank into her ass, Velvet’s weight driving her deeper and deeper down onto the rod. The sound Velvet made was indescribable, and Blake wanted to hear it again and again. She shivered and looked into Velvet’s big, brown eyes, full of love and lust and excitement.  
  
“There we go,” Blake said, distantly remembering that there was supposed to be more going on here than her just fucking her friend. “That’s how you’re going to earn your protection from now on. Got that? You’re going to be a good little cocksleeve and we won’t have to get mean with you.”  
  
“Okay,” Velvet said in a very small, quiet voice that might have made Blake think she was afraid if she couldn’t feel how tight and wet Velvet’s pussy was around her. “Just please don’t give me over to those other people who would do all kinds of awful things to me.”  
  
Blake nodded. She wasn’t sure how much worse things could get for Velvet than being stripped naked and gang ‘raped’ but she had a feeling that Velvet could go into exhaustive detail if pressed. Very exhaustive detail. Maybe once this was done, Blake should take a few notes. Just for research purposes, of course, to make sure that any later training sessions had an… appropriate stick to use.  
  
Velvet turned her head and, without being prompted, started to suck on the cock of the clone. It was obvious that she was doing just as good of a job as she had with Blake’s dick earlier. And her hands were reaching out to take care of the remaining two clones as she got stuffed in all three holes at the same time.  
  
Blake shivered. She had never actually thought that she would get to see something like this happen. But it _was_ and it was hot and she was feeling so damn _lucky_ that she was getting to see it. She eagerly licked her lips as she stared at Velvet’s naked body, even as she brought her hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Velvet again and again as she fucked her friend.  
  
The feeling of Velvet’s folds wrapped tightly around Blake’s cock was something that was _not_ losing the slightest bit of appeal. Blake was loving this feeling. And she loved grabbing Velvet’s boobs as well, feeling them underneath her hands as she fucked her friend and felt a trickle of pleasure from all of her other clones as they claimed the rest of Velvet’s body.  
  
Blake was already thinking about what it would feel like to fuck Velvet in the ass. Pretty nice, she bet, if what she was getting from her clone was any indication. She shivered at the thought of getting to bend her friend over, clap both hands down on that butt and start thrusting away. That sounded… nice. Really, _really_ nice.  
  
Not that Velvet’s pussy was bad, either. It was feeling _great_ as she thrust away, pounding in and out of the tight, wet folds, feeling Velvet moaning and squeaking in an _adorable_ manner underneath her and getting to touch Velvet’s body (especially her breasts). This was so, _so_ much better than Blake’s books had made it sound and Blake had _loved_ how erotic sounding her books were.  
  
And Velvet was having a good time as well, which was just as important. The way she was squirming around underneath Blake, well… Blake didn’t think any of this was actually teaching Velvet how to stand up for herself and that it hadn’t been for a very long time. But some things just couldn’t be helped. And Blake was _not_ going to stop fucking her friend, not when Velvet’s pussy and her entire body felt this good.  
  
And Velvet looked _amazing_ like this. As she sucked the cock of one clone and stroked two others as she got filled in both her pussy and her ass at the same time, it was an erotic vision that Blake couldn’t believe was actually happening right in front of her. She wished that she could get a photo to remember this moment forever, even if she somehow got amnesia.  
  
“What a slutty little bunny bitch,” one of the clones said, running her hand up the back of one of Velvet’s ears and making the brown-haired girl squeak and moan as she got molested in a very sensitive area. “Isn’t this just the cutest thing ever?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” one of the other clones said. “I can think of a few ways she can look even better.” The clone laughed, before Blake had to replace. The new clone took up the exact same train of thought without even a flicker of hesitation. “Like when she gets covered in all of our sticky cum. And she’s going to say thank you for all of us giving her something to play with, aren’t you, girlie?”  
  
The sound that Velvet made at that might have been agreement, or it might have been something else entirely. But, somehow, Blake had trouble thinking that Velvet was actually going to disagree with the thought of getting thoroughly used by Blake and her clones. Blake didn’t care and just kept on thrusting in and out of Velvet’s tight, wet pussy. And it was still feeling so _good_ and Blake wanted more and more of what she was feeling. She wanted _so_ much more.  
  
And she was going to get it. Velvet was moving back and forth a bit as well, moaning around the cock in her mouth as she switched between the three clones, making sure to run her hands up and down along the other two as she worked.  
  
Blake wasn’t going to last much longer. It was a miracle that she had lasted this long, even though she was supposed to have a lot more endurance after her first orgasm. But any endurance that came from that had to be counterbalanced by just how _good_ Velvet’s pussy was. Blake didn’t have anything to compare it to but her own hand and her clone’s mouth, of course, but the heat and the wetness and how tight it was were making Blake’s dick feel like… she couldn’t come up with a good analogy for how she was feeling.  
  
And she didn’t _need_ to. She just needed to keep on thrusting in and out of Velvet’s tight, wet pussy for another minute more and she was going to cum. Blake was looking forward to that. And then, with that thought in her head, she managed to cum.  
  
And it was just as good as Blake thought it might be. She drove her hips forward, pushing her dick as far inside of Velvet’s pussy as it was possible to go. Blake knew that she was making some pretty weird sounds, but she didn’t _care_. What really mattered was how good her dick was making her feel, especially with the feeling coming in from the other four dicks she had, inside of Velvet’s ass and mouth and hands.  
  
Blake stared down at Velvet’s face. Velvet was looking at her. She looked almost as excited as Blake was.   
  
Blake could feel her dick trembling inside of Velvet’s pussy, throbbing and pulsing. And she could feel the semen flowing out of her, deep inside of Velvet’s pussy. Velvet moaned at that, twitching around and squirming back and forth on top of the clone buried in her ass. The way she was trembling was _cute_ , cute beyond words.  
  
The orgasm felt like it lasted forever, though eventually Blake staggered backwards, trying to catch her breath. She could see semen drooling out of Velvet’s pussy, which was actually looking kind of stretched out.  
  
Then she was staring at her own butt as one of her clones hopped off of the bed and got in between Velvet’s widely spread legs. Then Blake could hear a muffled, happy squeal from Velvet as her clone slide into the freshly fucked hole and started pounding away.  
  
Blake’s legs were feeling a bit wobbly as she went over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She could get a good view of things from here. And Blake got a very good view indeed.  
  
Now that her lust had been slightly drained, she could see just how _hot_ Velvet looked. The way she was squeaking and moaning around the two dicks she was switching between, the swell of her modest breasts, _everything_ about her was really, really erotic and Blake couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to get to see something this hot. And not just _see_ it, either. Blake would have been quite fine with just getting to watch this slutty bunny get fucked. The chance to actually screw and use her? That was even better, so good that Blake’s vocabulary failed her. She’d just have to make her appreciation of everything clear through deeds instead of words, then.  
  
  
Bake’s dick was actually starting to get hard again, though a _lot_ more slowly than after her first orgasm. She reached down to idly stroke it, feeling her cum and Velvet’s arousal sticking on her skin. After a moment’s thought, she wiped her hand clean on Velvet’s skin. It just seemed like the right thing to do, somehow.  
  
“You’re going to be our breeder bunny bitch, aren’t you?” One of the clones asked, pinching Velvet’s nipple. Just stay here for us to do whatever we want with you, whenever we want. And you’re going to be a good girl and not say anything to make us mad, right?”  
  
Velvet tried to pull back along one of the clone’s cocks to answer, but the clone didn’t want to stop getting a blowjob and pulled Velvet right back down along her shaft. Velvet didn’t put up a struggle and went along with the hands that were pulling her back down.  
  
Blake was already hard enough to start masturbating. It was just a slow, leisurely stroking, though. She didn’t want to go too fast and waste any of her sexual stamina that could be better spent inside of Velvet, after all. And Blake already knew what hole she was going to be fucking Velvet in next.  
  
After all, if she had already gotten to use Velvet’s mouth and her pussy, then obviously for her third (and, probably, final) round, she should go for the one hole that she hadn’t fucked yet. Blake licked her lips at the thought of that, of getting to feel Velvet’s tightest hole wrapped around her cock and leaving a third load of cum in Velvet’s third hole.  
  
But Blake wasn’t _quite_ as hard as she could be right now, so she was going to wait for a little while longer until she would be able to give Velvet the anal fucking her friend deserved to get. And in the meantime, she was going to get to watch and appreciate her very own gangbang. Yang would probably have a bad joke about that if she were to hear about this.  
  
Velvet was bouncing up and down the two cocks in her lower holes, both clones working together to haul her up and down along their shafts, their hands on her hips and butt. The other two clones were getting their cocks sucked, sometimes at the same time, though when _that_ happened, neither one got to slide their dicks very far into Velvet’s mouth.  
  
And, of course, Velvet’s body was constantly having hands run all over it, from her thighs up to the very tips of her ears. And it looked _really_ good on her. Blake highly approved of watching Velvet get felt up. In fact, she reached over and grabbed Velvet’s breasts, feeling the soft squish underneath her hands. That felt _really_ nice and Blake smiled as she watched Velvet squirming around and getting felt up.  
  
Blake was feeling good enough to go in for another round. The clones all worked together to make that happen. In just a few quick moments, Velvet got flipped around so that she was straddling and facing towards one clone, while the other two took up positions on either side of the first clone’s shoulder. And so that Blake could easily walk up to the cute bunny butt that was swaying back and forth.  
  
Velvet was already lowering herself up and down along the cock underneath her, filling up her pussy. And she was sucking off the other two clones, in a really wonderful, really slutty display. Blake reached out and grabbed Velvet’s butt, feeling it up. She could feel some _really_ well-developed muscle underneath a thin amount of fat there. It was nice to feel up and to grope, but there was a lot more that Blake wanted to do.  
  
So she rested the tip of her dick against the entrance to Velvet’s asshole. It was slightly spread out already. That meant that there was nothing stopping Blake from pushing forward and sliding on in.  
  
And it felt _great_. Blake moaned, feeling the tight hole wrapping around her shaft. And it really _was_ tight. Shockingly tight, in fact. Blake shivered as she felt her dick get squeezed down by Velvet’s hole. And it was pretty hot, too.  
  
Blake thought that she could feel the dick from the clone inside of Velvet’s pussy. There was a sense of pressure traveling up and down that matched how Velvet was bouncing up and down along the cock. Well, Blake didn’t much mind that. Instead, she just kept on pushing in further and further, watching as inch after inch of her dick was swallowed up Velvet’s butt. It felt _great_ and Blake licked her lips as she looked down and watched her dick move further and further into Velvet’s rear.  
  
Velvet was making a kind of squeaking, moaning sound around the dick she was sucking on. Then she pulled all the way off to start gasping for air, moaning like a _whore_. The sound sent a shiver up and down Blake’s spine and she looked at the flushed, needy expression on Velvet’s face. What a _beautiful_ sight. Blake loved seeing Velvet look like this, far more than she thought that she would have. She wanted to see her friend wear this expression even more often, in even more different circumstances.  
  
“Please,” Velvet moaned. “It feels so good.” She shivered and pushed back against Blake. “I want even more. Please, give me more!”  
  
How could Blake refuse a request like that? She nodded and squeezed down on Velvet’s hips, getting a good, solid grip. Then she started to _fuck_ Velvet, pounding back and forth, in and out of Velvet’s rear. She was going as fast as she could and Velvet was also bouncing up and down along the cock inside of her with as much speed as she could muster.  
  
And, of course, she was sucking on the cocks on either side of her just like a good little bunny should. She looked pretty hot as she did so, bobbing up and down along the rod, stuffing herself in all three holes. Blake smiled, hungrily taking in every single detail that she could as she watched her friend be one stuffed, beautiful slut.  
  
None of Blake’s clones had cum yet. She was having to cycle through them too quickly for them to reach an orgasm. Which was a pity, because Blake wanted to see Velvet covered and stuffed with cum. Just absolutely filled up with semen, made to look like a glazed pastry from the amount of semen that had been pumped in and on her. She tried to think of a way to make that happen, but was getting _very_ distracted by how good it felt to fuck Velvet’s rear and how nice that tight tunnel felt as it was squeezing down around her as she worked her hips back and forth, over and over again.  
  
Blake’s clones might not have cum, but the thick rods pounding in and out of Velvet as she got groped had managed to do the trick for Velvet. She made a keening sound in the back of her throat as an orgasm swept through her.  
  
Blake gasped. She had no idea an orgasm in another person could be so _hot_. Even beyond how _good_ Velvet looked right now as she came, there was the way her ass got a little bit tighter around Blake’s dick. Blake hadn’t really thought that it would have been possible for Velvet to get any tighter, but her friend had managed, somehow. Her dick was getting squeezed down, but it felt a _lot_ better than that made it sound. Blake shivered and gave Velvet’s ass an appreciative squeeze of her own, letting her friend know that Blake was appreciating all of this.  
  
And the clone inside of Velvet’s pussy got to feel even better than that. The pulse of an orgasm came through the link Blake had to her clones with crystal-clear clarity. Blake gasped and then Velvet followed her, as Velvet’s pussy got filled up with semen, the clone moaning and groaning as she did her best to drain herself deep inside of Velvet’s folds.  
  
Blake could certainly feel the absence of the clone’s cock as it slid out of Velvet. Velvet’s ass got a _bit_ less tight, though it was still good enough that Blake knew that she was going to cum inside of it if she just had a little bit more time.  
  
“Fuck, that is one tight pussy,” the clone that had just cum said, patting Velvet on the cheek as she tried to recover from dual orgasms happening inside of her. “I wonder how long it will be before we stretch it out so much we have to toss her out and get a new one.”  
  
That was a pretty nasty thing to say, _but_ since Blake could feel Velvet trembling in arousal, she knew that it was also the _right_ thing to say. She nodded in satisfaction as she kept on sliding back and forth, in and out of Velvet’s rear and making the girl shake and shiver as she got fucked.  
  
Blake slid her hand up along Velvet’s back, fingers pressing down against skin and muscle and bone, until she reached Velvet’s neck. Then she kept right on going, not stopping even when she hit Velvet’s ears. Blake had never actually touched an actual rabbit and couldn’t tell how much Velvet’s ears felt like the ears of a hare. But they did feel soft and warm and furry. They were quite nice to touch and Blake smiled as Velvet shivered underneath her hand.  
  
It was a popular myth that _every_ Faunus’s animal traits were an erogenous zone. It wasn’t more than roughly forty percent or so, actually. But it seemed that Velvet was one of those lucky forty percenters. And it gave Blake a whole new area to stimulate Velvet in. Something she took full advantage of as she ran her hands up and down Velvet’s ears while still sliding in and out of her ass.  
  
Velvet was cooing and twitching. She was an absolute _mess_ by now and it was really hot to see. Blake smiled as she watched her friend steadily melt into a bigger and bigger pile of lust, only good for getting fucked. If Blake could think of a good way to phrase that, then one of her clones was going to say it.  
  
Blake could feel her third (and final) orgasm slowly rising to the surface, but that was still a long way away. She had plenty more time to keep on fucking Velvet before she came. And Blake was going to do exactly that, making sure that her friend’s holes would stay wrapped around her and making Blake feel good for as long as they possibly could. She shivered and kept on going, rocking her hips back and forth even as Velvet set her own pace, bouncing up and down along the dick underneath her and filling her cum-stuffed pussy to the brim.  
  
“I don’t know if all rabbits are this big of sluts,” one of the clones said as Velvet worshipfully moved her mouth up and down along her cock, “but someone like you, if those other people,” Blake wasn’t entirely able to keep the air quotes out of her voice at that, “caught you, you’d be spending twenty-four hours a day satisfying their depraved lusts.”  
  
Blake could tell how much Velvet liked the idea of that by how tight she got and the shiver that ran through her body. Blake had some ideas for just how depraved the lusts might be, but she wondered if Velvet had even _better_ , more detailed ideas.  
Maybe they should get together some time and share ideas with each other. Blake was willing to bet that she could learn a _lot_ from Velvet. Maybe exchange some of their books or whatever Velvet used to… enhance her own imagination. Yeah, Blake thought that that could be a _really_ good idea  
  
Almost of good an idea as cumming inside of Velvet’s ass. Blake shivered and kept on going, knowing that her orgasm was going to arrive soon enough. And that it would feel great when it did, for both her and Velvet. Blake licked her lips and kept on going, thrusting in and out of Velvet over and over again.  
  
She kept on fucking Velvet straight through her orgasm, making the bunny girl squeal and moan and act so _darn cute_ as her orgasm swept through her. There were only two clones fucking Velvet right now, along with Blake. But that was still enough to keep Velvet filled up in all three holes, just like a lost bunny slut should be. Blake shivered and gave Velvet’s rear another slap, making Velvet squeal and moan and keep on bouncing up and down along the cock inside of her as she kept on getting filled _up_.  
  
Blake had finally reached her limit. She wasn’t going to be able to hold off on cumming any longer. This was it. And she didn’t feel _remotely_ bad about that. Three orgasms in a row was still a wonderful thing to have happen to her. She tightened her grip on Velvet’s butt, her fingers digging down through the fat to meet the tough, strong bands of muscle that ran underneath. Then Blake started to pick up the pace, making sure to give it her all as she slammed in and out of Velvet’s ass again and again and again, not slowing down, not stopping, not doing _anything_ but making sure that she could fill Velvet up with one last load of cum.  
  
The two remaining clones were picking up the pace as well, doing their best to make sure that all three of them came at the same minute and that Velvet would get to feel cum stuffed in all three of her holes at the same time. And Blake was willing to bet that it would be enough to make Velvet cum, to make her feel _really_ good one final time.  
  
“Going cum, you slut,” one of the clones said as it fucked Velvet’s face, bringing its hips back and forth and slamming its cock in and out of Velvet’s mouth, making her choke and gag and not make a single sound of protest. “I’m going to leave you stuffed with my cum, whore.”  
  
Velvet didn’t give any indication that she was even slightly opposed to that. She just made a happy squealing sound as she kept on getting fucked in all three holes at once. And Blake was at her limit. There was simply no way for her to keep on fucking or go on for any longer. This had been _great_ and not it was time to end things on a high note.  
  
Blake gasped as she slid into Velvet’s rear, stuffing her friend as full as she could, making sure that there was no way that Velvet _couldn’t_ feel the cock that was sliding deep inside of her. Blake shivered as her hands squeezed down on Velvet’s ass.  
  
And then, for the last time today, Blake came. It felt _good_. It felt a whole lot better than good, really, as Blake shivered and panted as she felt her dick throbbing and pulsing as she shot her cum as far into Velvet’s ass as she could, reaching further than her dick had ever managed.  
  
Velvet was making some funny sounds as all three of the dicks inside of her came at the same time. It was pretty nice to listen to, actually and Blake stared intently at the back of Velvet’s head as she felt herself filling her friend up with a fresh load of semen in all three of her holes.  
  
Velvet wavered back and forth in between Blake and the clones as she got filled up. Finally, she collapsed backwards, gasping heavily as she came once more as well. The clones were almost done with their orgasms so Blake wrapped her arms around Velvet, holding her close against her and stroking Velvet’s hair.  
  
As soon as the clones had pumped the last drop of cum they had into Velvet, Blake dismissed them. It was just her and Velvet left in the room. And that was enough for her. She ran a hand down Velvet’s face and then the rest of her body, feeling Velvet twitching and gasping. It was _really_ hot and Blake licked her lips as she pushed Velvet forward until Velvet was laying down on the bed. Blake’s dick was still buried inside of Velvet and she slowly slid backwards, letting her rod slide out and enjoying the tingle she felt even as she started to go soft.  
  
  
Blake breathed in and out as she looked down at Velvet. It was a pity that the semen the clones pumped out vanished when they did. Otherwise, Velvet would be _really_ covered in a huge amount of cum. And Blake was willing to bet anything that Velvet would have looked really good like that. Really, _really_ good.   
  
As it was, she still looked pretty hot, laying down on the bed like this. Her legs were widely spread, showing off her pussy and the semen that was dribbling out of it. Her chest was heaving, making her boobs bounce up and down as she fought for breath. Her face was flushed and stray strands of brown hair were sticking to her forehead and cheeks. The look on her face was wonderful beyond words and Blake felt a shiver of arousal run through her as she stared down her.  
  
It wasn’t _enough_ arousal to make Blake want to go for another round, but she did like what she was seeing. She patted Velvet on the thigh and sat down next to her to recover. Because Blake was feeling pretty drained from everything that she had gone through as well.  
  
“Well,” Blake said, wondering if Velvet was in any condition to hear anything she was saying. “I think we both learned a lot from today, Velvet.” She looked down at Velvet’s sexy, freshly-fucked form and smiled. “Let’s do this again, sometime soon.”  
  
Very, very soon, actually. Blake was thinking that maybe she could spring a surprise anti-bullying session on Velvet tomorrow and see just how well Velvet had internalized the lessons she had learned today. Blake wasn’t sure what those lessons might be, but that was no reason not to do so.

* * *


End file.
